


Deliciosos Desentendimentos

by Finholdt



Series: Delicious Demonfire [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Based on "Dead Girl Walking", F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, demonfire, pushy mar'i, shy damian
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: ATENÇÃO! SE VOCÊ FOR DICK GRAYSON, NÃO LEIA ISSO!Mar'i descobre que vai ter que se casar com um tamareano aleatório e mudar-se para Tamaran. Então por que não tomar decisões erradas? E quem melhor para companhá-la do que Damian Wayne?
Relationships: Mar'i Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Delicious Demonfire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971604
Kudos: 5





	Deliciosos Desentendimentos

Na hora, parecia ser o plano perfeito.

Ela entreouviu o pai e a mãe conversando via comunicador sobre Mar’i morar em Tamaran, permanentemente. Até aí, era algo que dava para engolir. Não sem alguns gritos e brigas, mas dava para fazer. O problema foi a parte em que a mãe disse que Mar’i teria que casar-se com um tamareano nobre por questões políticas.

Aí era demais.

Então, naturalmente, Mar’i fez a única coisa que uma adolescente de 18 anos faria nessa situação.

Arrombaria a coleção de uísque do tio Jason e encheria a cara.

Mas que diabos?! Só porque _Estelar_ teve que casar por política para poder ser coroada rainha, não significava que Mar’i tem que fazer o mesmo! Ela morou na Terra por toda a sua vida, pelo amor de X’hal!

Então, dentro da névoa de álcool que o seus genes tamareanos fizeram o favor de ampliar, Mar’i teve sua grande ideia.

Já que ela teria que abandonar o planeta e se casar com um tamareano qualquer, nada mais justo que ela perder a virgindade com terráqueo antes, não é mesmo?

Mamãe já tinha dito antes que tamareanos não enxergam sexo da mesma forma que os humanos, com tantos rituais e a grande importância da virgindade.

_“Para falar a verdade, querida, tamareanas não possuem o tal “hímen” que é rompido na primeira penetração. Não sei quanto a você, Mar’i, você pode ou não ter. No entanto, eu acho que não.”_

Então era perfeito, certo? O tal tamareano não ligaria se Mar’i já havia se divertido antes deles consumarem o casamento ou não. Pra quê se guardar, então?

A cada gole, Mar’i mais pensava que esse era o plano perfeito. Agora ela só precisava escolher em quem seria sua vítima, er, parceiro.

Jon? Nah, ela não conseguiria levar o ato a sério com aquela carinha de inocente dele.

Irey? Sem dúvidas a amiga toparia, no entanto, Mar’i tinha certeza que o namorado dela não gostaria disso.

Jai? Ruivo demais.

Colin? Católico demais.

Suren? O cara era claramente gay pelo Damian.

...Damian?

Hum.

Humm...

Vejamos, Mar’i sempre o achou até que bastante atraente, com o seu jeito calado, a pele morena e os olhos verdes. Provavelmente seria a primeira vez dele também, já que ela nunca o viu em relacionamento algum. Ele era engraçado quando queria e tinha uns músculos de admirar, ainda mais ele sendo humano e tudo mais.

Damian será, então!

Mar’i correu para esconder as garrafas de volta no lugar, encheu uma delas com água, para disfarçar que metade havia sido esvaziada antes da hora, e disparou para os céus.

[...]

Damian não estava dormindo, Mar’i ficou satisfeita em notar. Estava lendo em um canto, de fones de ouvido. Será que ele foi dispensado de sair em patrulha esta noite e os irmãos dele foram no lugar?

Isso estava cada vez melhor! Se a casa estava vazia, isso significava que Mar’i poderia gritar o quanto quisesse. Ou então _fazê-lo_ gritar. Uau, isso que é uma imagem mental deliciosa.

Sem precisar de cerimônias, Mar’i abriu a janela e entrou de supetão no quarto do rapaz. Damian levantou os olhos do livro, parecendo mais irritado do que surpreso ao vê-la ali.

— Grayson. O que você quer?

— Quero te cavalgar até te quebrar.

Damian poderia ser até um dos maiores detetives do mundo, mas ele certamente _não_ estava esperando por isso, julgando pela sua reação. Ele arregalou os olhos em choque, como se ela tivesse lhe dado um soco no estômago ao invés de ter proposto sexo. O livro que ele segurava foi para o chão.

— Sai do meu quarto. — Foi o que ele disse, subitamente. Parecia agitado, andando de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir encará-la nos olhos.

As orelhas dele ficam vermelhas quando ele está constrangido, que adorável!

— Mas aí todo o propósito da minha viagem teria ido pela janela.

— Saia. Que diabos aconteceu, afinal? Hera Venenosa te atingiu? Espera, eu não quero saber. Vou ligar para o seu pai-

— Não! — Ela não pretendia gritar, mas Damian _definitivamente_ não podia ligar para o pai dela. — Eu não estava no campo!

— Me dê um bom motivo para não ligar para o Richard agora mesmo por estar me assediando.

Ela revirou os olhos, impaciente.

— Não é assédio, deixa de ser dramático, Damian! Você só perguntou o que eu queria e não pensei direito antes de responder. É claro que eu vim perguntar primeiro!

— Isso deveria me consolar? — Ele parecia incrédulo. — Você enlouqueceu, Mar’i?

— Arrá! — Os cabelos de Mar’i acenderam-se em excitação. — Você me chamou de Mar’i! Isso significa que você deve gostar nem que seja um pouco de mim.

— Pelo amor de- _Grayson, que diabos você está fazendo?!_

Mar’i suspirou. Ela deveria ter imaginado que Damian não toparia uma simples rapidinha espontânea. Porém era tarde demais para desistir agora.

— Eu vou morar em Tamaran. Ouvi meus pais conversando sobre a minha mudança. Ah, e que eu por acaso vou ter que me casar com um tamareano nobre qualquer.

Damian franziu a testa, finalmente olhando-a nos olhos.

— Isso não parece algo que o Richard concordaria.

— Pelo que eu entendi, é casamento ou guerra civil. Tudo isso porque a linhagem And’r só tem mulheres agora, então o povo está exigindo garantias de herdeiros.

Damian ajeitou a coluna, subitamente ereto.

— Você não... Quero dizer, a sua intenção... Nós...

Mar’i arqueou uma sobrancelha, adivinhando o que ele queria perguntar, mas não conseguia reunir as palavras. Era até engraçado ver Damian tão perdido e fora do seu elemento.

— Não, Damian, eu não vim aqui atrás de um filho seu.

— Então, que _inferno_ —

— Eu vim aqui querendo perder a minha virgindade contigo. — Ela interrompeu.

Um som estranho, de estrangulamento, saiu do fundo da garganta dele.

Mar’i decidiu que deveria aproveitar enquanto ele estava sem palavras para justificar sua lógica, a empolgação e o fogo em seus cabelos queimando rapidamente o álcool ainda restante em seu sistema, a fazendo raciocinar com ainda mais clareza.

— Veja bem, nossas idades são parecidas e a gente tem uma certa familiaridade com o outro, então se fizéssemos algo errado, não haveria julgamentos. Ah, e você é gato. Tem esse detalhe também.

A cada palavra, Damian parecia ainda mais atordoado.

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo.

Mar’i revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Ela não achou que seria tão difícil assim!

— Tsc, tem mais! Você não está namorando com ninguém atualmente, e nem é do tipo que diz _“vou esperar até o casamento”._ Viu? Não tem problema algum! E nem vem dizer que você não me acha atraente o bastante, eu já reparei em alguns olhares que você me dá. — Era golpe baixo, mas Mar’i queria deixar bastante claro que nem adiantava ele tentar mentir.

Se ele quisesse dizer não, que dissesse pelos motivos certos, não por desculpas esfarrapadas.

Damian olhou-a irritado, cruzando os braços:

— Qualquer um com olhos te acharia atraente, Mar’i, esse não é o caso.

— Então qual é? — Mar’i perguntou, exasperada.

— Você nem sequer _gosta_ de mim, garota!

Isso ela não esperava.

— Mas é claro que eu gosto.

— Não precisa mentir para tentar proteger meus sentimentos. Todo mundo sabe que eu nem tenho sentimentos.

— Ei-

— Sinceramente, eu não ligo para o que vocês pensam de mim. Só que esses seus motivos não são o suficiente para fazer eu... Enfim, você entendeu! Não vou ser íntimo dessa forma com qualquer um.

Ela estava honestamente perplexa. Era um motivo digno para dizer não, ela pode aceitar isso. Tudo bem, ela vai casar virgem então. Será que ela conseguiria convencer a mãe a deixar ela usar um vestido branco?

Aceitando derrota, Mar’i virou-se para ir embora. Mas antes, ela precisava esclarecer uma coisa:

— Para a sua informação, você foi o meu primeiro _crush_. Eu gostava de você desde os meus doze anos, só nunca fiz nada a respeito porque nunca senti que daria em algo contigo. E antes que você pergunte sobre o meu pai, ele não dita quem eu gosto ou desgosto.

Sentindo-se mais leve por ter tirado isso do peito, principalmente porque ela vai ter que mudar de _planeta_ e todo o mais, Mar’i voltou-se para a janela, preparando-se para levantar voo de volta para casa, em Bludhaven.

Ela certamente não esperava uma mão segurando seu pulso, a impedindo de colocar na barra da janela. Mar’i olhou para trás e viu Damian, sem encará-la, segurando seu pulso com tanta força que os nós estavam brancos. Santa força tamareana, Batman! Se ela fosse humana, era bem provável que seu pulso estaria roxo.

— Isso não é uma tentativa de me fazer ceder, certo? — Mar’i nunca ouviu a voz dele tão vulnerável.

— Eu não vou te forçar, Damian. — Ela retrucou, um pouco magoada por ter que se explicar até nisso. — Eu só falei a verdade, afinal, eu vou sair do _planeta_ em breve, então pra quê guardar segredos?

Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos, provavelmente deixando a mente em ordem. Mar’i aguardou.

— Eu também. Te acho uma parceira digna, quero dizer.

— Esse é seu jeito esquisito de dizer que gosta de mim?

— ...Talvez.

— Posso te beijar, então?

Mais silêncio. Ela esperou, observando os nós de sua mão apertarem ainda mais o pulso dela, quase em um reflexo.

— ...Pode.

Tentando não parecer empolgada demais, Mar’i se inclinou um pouco, tendo que levantar o queixo dele para vê-lo direito. Os olhos verdes dele pareciam escuros, o corpo inteiro tenso, como se ele estivesse se preparando para uma batalha.

— _Relaxa_. — Ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

Não era a primeira vez _dela_ beijando alguém. Quando ficou claro que daria em nada com Damian, ela então quis aventurar-se por aí. Damian, entretanto, não teve a mesma curiosidade que ela. Ele parecia perdido, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Ela poderia trabalhar com isso.

Guiando-o, Damian mostrou-se um ótimo aluno. Rapidamente ele foi pegando o ritmo, ousando até mesmo em colocar a mão na nuca dela, a puxando para ficar mais perto. Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios de Mar’i, animando-o ainda mais.

Mar’i ainda queria arrancar as roupas e ir aos negócios, mas não forçaria o ritmo. Se Damian quisesse ir até o fim, eles iriam. Se ele decidisse que beijar era o bastante, ela iria à Tamaran com boas memórias.

Gentilmente, ela o empurrou até a cama, onde ele caiu sentado, com ela subindo em seu colo logo depois para continuar com os beijos. O corpo dele ficou tenso novamente, provavelmente pensando nas águas perigosas que eles estavam entrando.

— Ei — Ela sussurrou, encostando sua testa na dele. —, eu não vou te forçar a nada, do mesmo jeito que não espero nada. É a sua escolha.

— Tt, você fala demais, Mar’i.

Mas o aperto gentil que ele deu em sua cintura foi todo o sinal que ela precisava de que ele estava agradecido pelas palavras.

Dessa vez, foi ele quem iniciou o beijo. Hesitante, subindo a mão em sua cintura para deslizar em suas costas cobertas pelo suéter. A outra mão, que a puxava para perto na nuca, decidiu enroscar os dedos no cabelo dela, puxando de leve. Uma pausa, como em uma pergunta muda se estava tudo bem.

Mar’i respondeu colando todo o seu corpo contra o dele. Manter o seu cabelo apagado, normalmente algo tão comum e rotineiro, estava mostrando-se uma tarefa digna de Hércules. Parecia que cada nervo que os dedos de Damian passavam, acendiam um ponto nela. Tudo era chamas e ela só esperava poder aproveitar antes de queimar-se totalmente.

De repente, Damian ficou tenso de novo. Confusa, Mar’i se afastou para perguntar qual o problema quando ele disparou em falar:

— Que fique bem claro que isso é apenas uma reação _fisiológica_ e que significa _nada_! E-eu não estou me preparando o-ou algo assim.

— Eu bem que ia te perguntar se você tinha um batarangue no seu bolso ou se só estava feliz em me ver.

Damian a olhou com ódio. Ele começou a se mexer, provavelmente para se afastar. Ah, mas Mar’i não teria isso!

Apertando suas coxas entre ele, Mar’i chegou tão perto que poderia contar quantos cílios ele tinha.

— O que foi? Se é só uma reação fisiológica, não tem por que ficar constrangido, né?

Damian fechou os olhos, como se estivesse juntando forças.

Abusando um pouco da sorte, Mar’i rebolou um pouco em seu colo. Era fácil demais provocá-lo.

— E então, Batboy? Posso continuar a te beijar, ou você quer que eu vá embora?

Ele abriu os olhos, a encarando irritado. Ah, familiaridade!

— Que fique bem claro que essa ideia inteira foi sua.

Mar’i sentiu-se o próprio gato de Cheshire ao sorrir.

— Que bom que eu vim preparada então.

Ao olhar incrédulo de Damian, ela sentiu a obrigação de explicar.

— Passei na casa do tio Jason antes de vir e-

— Não precisa dizer mais nada, se não seu plano de perder a virgindade comigo vai ser jogado pela janela.

Decidindo que ações são melhores que palavras, Mar’i tirou a blusa. Pensando agora, foi uma ótima ideia ela não ter usado sutiã essa noite.

As mãos dele voaram para suas coxas, apertando de forma deliciosa. Em uma humana, talvez doeria, mas tudo que Mar’i sentia era prazer. Ele se inclinou para beijar o ponto acima de seu umbigo, fazendo Mar’i arrepiar-se por inteira. Os olhos verdes dele pareciam analisá-la, provavelmente catalogando todas as suas reações para provocá-la mais tarde.

E com certeza haveria um mais tarde.

As mãos dela voaram para o cabelo preto dele, tentando manter-se no chão. Podia sentir o corpo querendo levantar voo com o tamanho êxtase que ela estava sentindo. Os dedos dele, sempre curiosos, aventuraram-se para dentro da saia dela, fazendo-a acender as pontas do cabelo.

— Hum. Essa é uma reação boa ou ruim? — Ele perguntou, debochando.

— É uma reação de: não se atreva a parar.

— Bem, já que a _princesa_ insiste...

Às vezes, enquanto discutiam, Damian tinha a mania de chamá-la de princesa em tom de deboche. Ela odiava quando ele fazia isso. Mas agora... Tudo que Mar’i queria era ouvir ele chamando-a de princesa com esse tom de voz ofegante e rouco em loop.

Ele só estava massageando as coxas dela, as vezes provocando em ir ao ponto onde ela mais queria, e então voltando para fora da saia. Seus seios subiam e desciam com a respiração pesada e Mar’i estava gastando todos os seus neurônios para não sair voando até a luz _e_ não incendiar a mansão no processo.

Quanto mais Mar’i perdia o controle, mais Damian ficava satisfeito, voltando para a sua persona pretensiosa de sempre.

— Como foi mesmo que você disse? Que ia _me cavalgar até me quebrar_? Acho que você pode até tentar, porém duvido do seu êxito nessa tarefa.

— Da-mian...

— Tt, nem tirei a sua roupa de baixo ainda e você já está assim. Cadê toda aquela bravata quando você entrou aqui, _princesa_?

— Sabe, estou... Tentando me concentrar aqui. Você... Não tá ajudando.

— Humm... Acho que sei como ajudar. — A levantando do seu colo, Mar’i agarrou ainda mais forte seu cabelo.

Doeu, mas era nada demais.

Damian deitou-a em sua cama, indicando a cabeceira para ela segurar.

— Ah, e eu evitaria de queimar meus lençóis se fosse você. Além de erguer suspeitas do Alfred, o meu quarto tem detector de fumaça. E imagino que a princesa não queira que sejamos interrompidos, certo?

— _X’hal_ , por que ainda sou a única seminua aqui?

— Paciência. — Ele beliscou um mamilo dela, para fazê-la calar-se, mas não esperava a reação que isso traria no corpo dela.

— F-faz isso de novo.

Para variar, ele não discutiu.

Era impressionante como até os gemidos de prazer dela pareciam uma doce melodia. Ele poderia passar horas ouvindo isso e mais nada. Por que diabos ele hesitou tanto em concordar com a ideia maluca dela? Era claramente a coisa certa a se fazer.

Decidindo deixar as coisas mais justas, ele tirou a jaqueta e a camiseta logo em seguida. Não é como se ele tivesse vergonha de suas cicatrizes, estavam aí fazia tantos anos que Damian mal pensava nelas.

Mar’i, no entanto, parecia fascinada.

— Sua pervertida. Você tem algum tipo de fetiche por cicatrizes, é? Por isso não foi atrás daqueles com pele perfeita?

— Só as suas. — Ela suspirou. — Meu fetiche é unicamente você.

_Isso certamente vai deixar a lua de mel dela interessante._

Ele voltou a beijá-la, sem querer que ela percebesse a vermelhidão que subiu em seu rosto com esse comentário. Mar’i gemeu, satisfeita. Como não podia soltar a cabeceira da cama, ela tratou de enlaçá-lo com as pernas.

Ele precisava acabar logo com aquilo, se não o perigo de acabar antes mesmo de começar ficaria bem maior. E isto ele não poderia aceitar, nem em sonhos.

— Mar’i. Cadê?

Ela não precisava que ele explicasse.

— Bolso traseiro da minha saia.

Sem qualquer tipo de delicadeza, ele bruscamente virou-a, a deixando de bruços.

— Não queremos que você se case grávida, não é mesmo? Já basta que seu futuro marido não vai ter a sua primeira vez.

Mar’i sabia que Damian era possessivo, mas ouvir aquilo, naquele momento, estava fazendo maravilhas para a excitação dela.

Ela suspeitou que ele a virou de costas para não ter que ver ele colocando a camisinha _. X’hal_ não permita que ele demonstre não ser expert em algo, não é mesmo? O pensamento a fez rir de leve com a imagem mental e então aumentar ao absorver o absurdo que estava acontecendo. Uau, ela vai mesmo perder a virgindade com Damian Wayne, huh?

Mamãe ficaria orgulhosa.

— Do que você está rindo? — Ele beliscou sua cintura. Era para soar autoritário, mas Mar’i apenas ouviu constrangimento.

E isso ela não aceitaria.

— Quando acordei hoje de manhã, nem em mil anos eu sonharia com esse desfecho da minha noite.

Silêncio. E então...

Ela sentiu Damian encostando o rosto entre suas omoplatas. Ele estava sorrindo, o que na linguagem Damian, significava que ele também achava certa graça na situação.

Subitamente, Mar’i foi arrebatada pelo desejo de ver o rosto dele, então virou-se novamente, dessa vez de barriga para cima. Ele havia se afastado para abrir espaço para ela e a encarava intensamente, daquele jeito que a fez suspirar aos doze anos e agora aos dezoito, faz o seu ventre estremecer em ansiedade.

— Você está pronta, Mar’i? — Ele estava sério.

Mar’i não havia dúvidas de que se ela dissesse que mudou de ideia e não queria mais, Damian simplesmente se afastaria e entregaria suas roupas de volta. Falando em roupas... Mar’i não resistiu em olhar para baixo e reparar que ele só havia abaixado o jeans e a cueca. A ereção orgulhosa e coberta parecia a encarar.

Ela subiu o olhar de volta para o dele, dessa vez notando o quanto o rosto dele inteiro parecia vermelho. De excitação? Vergonha? Talvez os dois.

Sorrindo, Mar’i soltou uma das mãos da cabeceira e subiu ainda mais a saia amarrotada. Levantou uma das pernas, para dar uma visão mais que privilegiada de sua calcinha, e, notando sua audiência cativa, com um dedo ela enroscou na calcinha e puxou para o lado, mostrando-se por inteira.

Damian respirou fundo, provavelmente gravando essa imagem dela em brasas em sua mente. Era algo inebriante de se pensar. Afinal, do mesmo jeito que ele está sendo o primeiro dela, _ela está sendo a primeira dele._

— Não sei bem se isso vai dar certo. — Ele disse, de forma estrangulada.

Preocupada, Mar’i soltou a calcinha e abaixou a perna.

— O que foi?

— Não. Sim. É só- a sua calcinha... Aquilo, er, não parecia muito confortável.

Ah.

— Ah sim... Poderia me fazer o grande favor de tirá-la, então? — O tom de voz dela era inocente, mas a sua expressão estava bem longe disso.

Percebendo o seu joguinho, Damian levantou o queixo, em sua típica expressão esnobe e respondeu.

— Seu desejo é meu comando, _princesa_.

A calcinha foi retirada de uma vez, tão rápido que Mar’i poderia jurar que ouviu um rasgo.

Rapidamente, antes mesmo de Mar’i abrir a boca para reclamar, Damian se posicionou entre suas pernas.

— É isso, então. — Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

E estocou fundo nela.

Sensações. Estrelas. Céu. Inferno.

Mar’i nunca ficou tão feliz por ser metade tamareana, porque isso aqui era simplesmente _maravilhoso_. Parecia que todos os seus sentidos haviam sido aguçados em 100%. Suas amigas sempre disseram que na primeira vez era desconfortável, mas _isso_? Isso estava longe de desconfortável.

Ela desceu o olhar do teto para a cabeça de Damian, que estava com a testa apoiada entre o vale dos seios dela. As mãos dele a apertava na cintura tão forte que Mar’i imaginou a marca dos cinco dedos de cada lado, depois. A visão certamente não a desagradava.

— De novo. — Ela implorou? Sussurrou? Gemeu? Não saberia dizer.

Então ele a estocou de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

Era tão bom que Mar’i sentia seu controle se esvaindo como areia em uma ampulheta. X’hal, como ela poderia ir embora e deixar _isso_ para trás? Sentiu seu corpo flutuando para cima e Damian teve que agarrá-la pelos quadris, forte, para mantê-la no lugar.

Esperava algum comentário espertinho vindo de Damian, mas a concentração dele parecia estar totalmente nela.

Ela sentia algo chegando, algo muito perto que fazia todo o seu corpo tremer. Estava tão _perto_.

— Da-mian, seus... Seus dedos... _Ali_... Tão _perto_!

Graças a X’hal Damian entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Ela mesma faria isso, se não tivesse que concentrar em não sair voando e não entrar em combustão.

Logo, em minutos? Horas? Anos? Damian convulsionou dentro dela, arranhando seus quadris enquanto ele era atingido pelo orgasmo. Mar’i, não muito atrás.

Quem disse que primeiras vezes são sempre horríveis, mentiu e feio.

[...]

Mar’i acordou em sua cama, mais que bem-disposta. Depois de ter beijado Damian uma última vez, ela teve que voar de Gotham para Bludhaven e se enfiar debaixo dos cobertores. Felizmente, o quarto de Damian era uma suíte, então ela pode tomar banho lá antes de voltar para casa. Assim, Mar’i evitava de ter que explicar porque estava cheirando a sexo.

Ela desceu para o café da manhã com o pai, leve. Já imaginando como ele dar-lhe-ia a notícia.

— Bom dia, starshine.

— Bom dia, papai.

Dick Grayson nunca foi conhecido por enrolar, então Mar’i apenas contou os segundos em silêncio enquanto esperava o pai juntar coragem para falar o que tanto discutiu com a mãe dela na noite anterior.

— Starshine, eu e a sua mãe estávamos conversando e...

— Eu sei. — Ela interrompeu. — Vocês precisam que eu vá morar em Tamaran agora para se casar com algum tamareano nobre, não é?

O pai de Mar’i parecia honestamente horrorizado.

— O _quê?_ Não! A sua mãe pediu para você ficar alguns meses lá justamente para evitar uma revolta que exija algum absurdo desse tipo.

Mar’i sentiu todos os seus membros subindo enquanto os seus órgãos caíam em queda livre.

— Eu ia conversar com você para agendarmos o melhor momento para você tirar essas férias. Você está no primeiro ano da universidade, não pode simplesmente sumir do nada.

— Então... Não é imediato?

— Não! Starshine, você está bem? Parece meio pálida.

— Acho... Que preciso ligar para o D-, quero dizer, para a Irey. Sabe, para dar a notícia. Vai que ela quer ir comigo?

Dick levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

— Certo...


End file.
